The Volgan Army
The Volgan Army is one of the factions that will be available to the player.'''' Background The Volgan Army is powered by a massive industrial powerhouse, capable of arming millions of trained soldiers with weapons ready for war, building up the largest military in terms of manpower. Characteristics The strong points of Volgan units in general are their high damage output and have the highest hitpoints compared to their contemporaries. However, they are also quite slow moving, and don't have a very good evasion stat, which is a running trend all the way to the top tiers. They also have moderately high costs compared to other nations, which makes them not very ideal looking from an economic point of view. The whole faction starts off at Tier 0, with the humble Conscript. Of the 3 Tier 0 units available at the get-go, the Conscript can boast about having the highest hitpoints and damage, as well as the only one having an armor stat, though admittedly it is very low. It also has the slowest speed by a small margin, and also the lowest evasion stat of the Tier 0 units. In terms of other stats, the Conscript can't really boast anything about them. Ground Units Foot Troops The majority of human troops have low armor values, which can help with resisting small to medium caliber bullet damage, but don't help against anything more potent. They, like the Conscript before them, have slow moving speeds compared to contemporaries, and are complimented by their large hitpoint pools, the most beefy of them being the Brute, boasting the highest hitpoint pool and also the highest armor stat of all foot troops. Armoured Forces Volgan tanks are specialized in the roles that they are built to be in, and are lackluster when it comes to other departments. However, compared to the other nations, most Volgan tanks brandish some of the cheapest price tags for armored vehicles in the game. The first tank that can be obtained in the Volgan Army branch is the Tier 1 Mod 16 light tank. It's a meager tank, wit just enough protection for up to medium caliber bullet damage and small explosives, but anything else will be able to damage and kill it. The Mod 16 has average stats all-round, but the strong point being the 37 mm gun, which fires shells that deal explosive damage, perfect for dealing with crowds of enemies, and decimates vehicles that don't have full protection. Volgan light tanks form the balance between armor, speed, and firepower. Their armor is sufficient to protect from small explosives and machine gun fire, their speed isn't too bad, and their guns are adequate enough to deal with the enemies they face. They only go up to Tier 3, where they are succeeded by better armored and armed medium tanks. Volgan medium tanks are split into two lines at the Tier 4 T-33. Volgan heavy tanks are pretty straightforward; thick armor, relatively large guns, and subpar mobility, offering some of the worst mobility values available to the player in the game. However, with the help of the Mass Industrialisation upgrade path, their cost can be reduced significantly, in exchange for a protection penalty from a reduction in armor quality. (Category) Tactical Strategies User: Volgan troops have their trump cards based around their tanky durability and